While the basic bicycle has been manufactured and sold for many years and has enjoyed popularity, practitioners in the art have sought to provide additional accessories for the basic bicycle. In attempting to provide such accessories, practitioners in the art endeavor to improve the appeal and play value of the bicycle. One family of bicycle accessories which has proven to be very popular through the years may be generally described as handle bar attachment accessories. Such accessories have included functional items such as battery-powered lights, mirrors or bells and horns. Additionally, items have been provided which are substantially nonfunctional but intended to provide aesthetic appointments for the bicycle.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,535 issued to Slaughter sets forth a SAFETY DEVICE FOR BICYCLE suitable for mounting on bicycles which includes a pin wheel rotatable in response to air flow relative to the bicycle. The pin wheel carries a pattern of material visually perceptible from a distance which changes in appearance upon rotation of the pin wheel. A shroud surrounds the pin wheel to prevent accidental contact with the rotating pin wheel and to direct air flow against the pin wheel to enhance rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,561 issued to Burkholder sets forth a LIGHT REFLECTIVE SIGNALING AND WARNING DEVICE which is attachable to an otherwise conventional bicycle or the like. The pin wheel-like device is positioned in the air flow passing over the moving bicycle. Air flow rotates the highly visible light reflective pin wheel device to provide visual alert to persons proximate to the moving bicycle.
Japanese patent 2004-90742 provides a spherical aesthetic and utility device configured to be attachable to the cross bar of a bicycle. The device may be styled in various appearances such as a soccer ball and the like. An internal compartment within the spherical device provides storage of articles
In addition to apparatus which provides for attachment of safety or aesthetic devices on a bicycle, a similar family of devices has been provided which may be generally described as doll or passenger carrying seats or attachments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,075 issued to Martin-Rossman sets forth a HANDLEBAR MOUNTED BIKE ACCESSORY which includes a spring mounted figurine having its torso and arms releasably engaged with a bicycle handlebar. The figurine member may be removed from the handlebar and utilized in conventional doll play.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,104 and Des. 281,964, both issued to Rudell et al., set forth apparatus for securing a doll receiving seat upon the handlebars of a bicycle. The seat is secured to the handlebars cross portion and the bicycle fork member and facilitates the attachment of a doll figure thereon. In addition, the lower portion the seat is in contact with the front wheel of the bicycle to provide rotational power for moving the dolls legs as the bicycle moves.
Published patent application US 2004/0094590 filed by Hollic sets forth a CHILD'S TOY CADDY for use with a conveyance such as a bicycle, tricycle or scooter. A miniature seat is configured to receive and captivate a doll and is further attachable to the handlebars of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,024 issued to Falkner et al. sets forth a RIDE-ALONG QUICK RELEASE DOLL CARRIER AND DOLL HELMET having a doll receiving seat supported over the rear wheel of a child's bicycle. The doll is received in a forward facing position and is secured by conventional harness apparatus. The seat cooperates with a head protecting helmet for the doll.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,223 issued to Loewke et al. sets forth a PASSENGER CARRIER FOR BICYCLE which is receivable upon the bicycle in a manner spanning forwardly from the seat post to the front fork attachment. The seat includes a sitting portion together with a front riser and a seat back. An appropriate cushioning material is provided for the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,830 issued to Dreiling sets forth a BICYCLE ATTACHABLE SEAT ASSEMBLY FOR CARRYING OBJECTS having a seat portion secured to a forwardly extending support member. The forwardly extending support member terminates in an attachment clamp suitable for securing the seat to a portion of a host vehicle such as a bicycle. The clamp optimally engages the seat post of the host bicycle such that the seat is positioned above the rear wheel of the bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,615 issued to Chreist, Jr. and Japanese patent 9-109961 both set forth early examples of toy doll carriers for use with bicycles or the like.
In a related art, a number of patents show apparatus which provide for attachment and carrying of utility articles. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 7,191,924 issued to Kilmer sets forth a BICYCLE CELL PHONE HOLDER while published US Patent application 2003/0106919 filed by Chuang sets forth a general purpose attachment clamp for a bicycle. Similarly, Published US Patent application US 2007/0205242 filed by Finlaw et al. sets forth a SKATEBOARD CARRIER FOR BICYCLE and published US Patent application US 2007/0108244 also filed by Chuang sets forth MOUNT FOR INSTALLING ACCESSORIES ON A BICYCLE. U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,183 issued to Kagayama sets forth an ATTACHMENT APPARATUS FOR TWO-WHEELED VEHICLE PARTS FOR ENABLING HIGHLY RELIABLE ATTACHMENT suitable for general purpose use.
In a further related art, practitioners have provided a number of apparatus suitable for securing a general carryall basket to a bicycle or the like. Such devices are similar in construction and general to their relation to the present invention and include U.S. Pat. Des. 291,291 issued to Voytko et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,053 issued to Ho; U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,595 issued to Rhoer and U.S. Pat. No. 846,695 issued to Reed.
Further apparatus which relates generally as background material with respect to the present invention is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,940 issued to Buford et al.; U.S. Pat. D530,381 issued to Saruhashi; U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,969 issued to Cleveland; U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,933 issued to Hoeting et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,207 issued to Henderson et al
While the foregoing prior art devices have to some extend improved the art and in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for ever more improved, interesting and play value enhancing apparatus for use with bicycles, tricycles, scooters, and the like.